To Rise again
by MedicalGeek
Summary: Cameron has either grown a backbone, or something is very wrong. It's my first fanfic, plz be nice and Review. HouseCameron CHAPTER 7 is here!
1. Monday Morning

**To Rise Again**

Summery: Cameron gets sick of House's sarcasm.  
Spoilers: none so far  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own it!

_Author's Note: I don't know exactly where I am going with this story. So I am open to all ideas. This is my first time writing a fanfic, and it's harder than it looks._

_Review! It's appreciated! Thanks!_

* * *

**Monday Morning**

It had started as a headache the moment she opened her eyes, and by the time House opened his mouth, it had blown to full fledged migraine. Allison was tempted to throw the towel in and go home, but figured she'd be fine if she avoided house and stayed in the lab for the rest of the day.

"Gooooood Morning duckies," said the limping house. Foreman stared at him, Chase continued trying to figure another word for lymphoma, and Cameron just rolled her eyes at his sarcastic greeting.

"What no good morning for your boss, I do sign your paychecks you know."

"No Cuddy signs our checks, you just sit there and drink coffee and pop vicodin!" replied Cameron. Getting increasingly annoyed and feeling nauseous, she picked up her lab coat and headed for the lab. She wasn't sure but House may have said some rude remark about a 10-foot stick up someone's ass.

Sighing, Cameron picked up her pen, noticing slight tremors in her hand, but ignoring them as a symptom of her migraine, and began jotting down notes on her latest patient. After about two hours of sitting down at the microscope her eyes were getting tired and he back achy, so she decided to go for a walk and stretch her legs. The moment she stood up she slammed into another body, both falling to the floor with a fast momentum.

Cameron raised her head looking for the telltale stars others seem to get, but the only thing she saw was the body on top of hers, and the groan that belonged only to the man that had her head pounding every time she saw him.

"You know if you wanted me like this all you had to do was ask. No need to be violent, I'd be iffy but willing," replied House with his cocky grin, not attempting to get up.

"Move House, I need to get up," Cameron replied, squirming under him trying to get House off. After another groan from House she looked up, and noticed the problem she was creating, and instantly stopped her movements.

"House, you really need to get up, and what did you want anyway."

"Well Ms. Grumpy pants, what crawled up your ass this morning, it's only 11:30 and you're already…. Ohhhh I get it, is it Ms Wilma's monthly visit? Alright I'll steer away, but you know from now on maybe you should put a sign on your forehead or ass so the other sex can steer away. I mean it's only fair that we should be forewarned..."

"House!!" Cameron wanted to wring his neck, and her back was starting to hurt form lying on the ground, so she did the only thing she could do, she rolled House off of her, got up, and walked out of the lab leaving House on the ground still staring at her.


	2. Poisoned Coffee

**To Rise Again**

**Disclaimer:** You know I don't own it!

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone, thank you all those who reviewed. I am a science student and I haven't written an actual English paper in 4 years, so bear with me.

_Limaccia:_ Your warning was duly noted, and I changed it so it won't sound too

provocative.

_Mishy-mo & DarkAngelXF & LANIKI_: Thanks; I'll try to keep going.

_BeccyJose_: I think MSN ruined my English, lol.

_Mitfordgal_: Thanks for the Beta idea, I got a friend to agree, and fixed the "House" issue.

_Alright, on with the story._

* * *

**Monday evening**

To say he was puzzled would be an understatement; Cameron wasn't one to stick up for herself. So, either she was growing a backbone, or something was up. Maybe a begrudged boyfriend, or family problems.

As far as House knew, there was no boyfriend, and she hasn't really talked to him about her family and probably wouldn't even if he asked. This meant only one thing, he had to send a lackey to do the dirty work for him, Chase was too girly, Wilson too sensitive, Cuddy too bossy and that would probably just freak Cameron out; the only one left was Foreman.

House rocked his chair back and forth thinking of ways to manipulate Foreman into agreeing to play 20 questions with Cameron. He could always give him a raise, but then his two other duckies would want raises too, nah too complicated. Suddenly an evil grin lit up House's face and anyone who saw it would've run screaming bloody murder.

----000 --- 000 ---

It was 6pm and Cameron sluggishly walked into diagnostics office to grab her belongings on her way home. Today was probably one of the worst days in her life, almost as bad the day she was 7 and her cousin Martin dared her to eat 5 cans of Fluffy's food which she spent 3 days puking. How was she supposed to know that humans couldn't eat hamster food?

After 5 advils, and 7 cups of coffee, her migraine hadn't dissipated, and the nausea was getting worse. It took her three tries to finally pick up her car keys, but then again she hadn't eaten the whole day, so it only made sense that she was off today. As she packed her things, she didn't see the blue eyes hidden in the dark office watching her.

--- 000 --- 000 ---

House sat watching silently as Cameron struggled to pick up her car keys with a heavy face.

"Hmm.. I guess she didn't grow a backbone after all," and with that he turned on his ipod, picked up his tennis ball and mused on what could be wrong with Cameron.

* * *

**Tuesday Morning**

Foreman ran into the diagnostics office hoping against hope that House wouldn't bite his head off for being late.

Pushing the door open, he greeted Cameron and was surprisingly pleased to find that House was late too. Placing his things on the table, he saw the cup of coffee sitting there, and assumed that Cameron poured it for him as usual.

"Thanks Cam," mumbled Foreman, finally getting to relax in his chair, not noticing the questioning look Cameron threw his way.

Soon after, Chase arrived but still no House, and Foreman was beginning to feel a bit weird. Thinking nothing of it, his ears finally picked up the three legged limp of his boss, and he was praying for a case, things were getting tiresome around here.

"Good morning Kiddies… I've got a present for all of you," said House waving a folder around in the air. Finally there was some energy in the room, House looked around, as everyone sat up in their chairs waiting for him to speak.

"Fine don't greet your boss, but that's two days in a row. Maybe I'll just put this case back then," said House fully expecting the chorus of "NO!!" that followed.

"Good morning Dr. House," said his three ducklings, like small children who had been chastised. House just stood there and stared at them giving them the "I am not happy" look.

"Well are you going to tell us about the case or not," Foreman was getting angsty and House's sarcastic mood was getting on his nerves.

"Fine Mr. spoil sport, don't get your undies all bunched up. We have a 110 year old female presenting with signs of heart arrhythmia, syncope, and high fever. She was told by her family doctor that it was probably indigestion, and that's when she came here," said House looking up into three bewildered faces.

"110!! Oh my God, that's got to be some kind of record!! Should we even admit her, I mean if something happens to her we're liable," wondred an over excited Chase.

Busy pouring himself a cup of coffee, House said, "This is coming from the man of God who thinks that all human life is precious. Besides I already checked the oldest person alive is 126. Cameron, you're in charge of patient history, and Chase go get blood samples and send them to the lab. Meet me back here in hour and bring some ideas with you."

Chase hurriedly got up to do his bidding, and Cameron slowly moved out of the office, leaving a puzzled Foreman looking at House.

"So what am I supposed to do?" asked Foreman standing up to grab his second cup of coffee.

"Well I thought it would be nice if we bonded a bit… plus I have a proposition for you from friend to future friend," said House sitting in his chair looking like a kid on Christmas morning. That alone was enough to have Foreman quaking in his shoes, but to be offered a proposition by House meant trouble, and he had no choice. The man could be downright evil at times; nevertheless, he valued his job no matter how he felt about House.

Being overly cautious in choosing his word, Foreman replied " What proposition would that be, and I am sorry but B&E, and murder aren't one of my job requirements."

House was close to giggling, there was no way that Foreman would say no even if he wanted to. "If you promise to agree now to whatever I ask, I'll tell you what I put in your lovely coffee."

Foreman just stood there staring, there was no way that House put anything in his coffee, he came into work before him, didn't he? His thoughts were interrupted by the motor-like sound his stomach was making, but that was from last night's pizza…. There was no way House would sink to poisoning him to get him to agree to something, that's just crazy even for House. House was mean, but not a killer…..

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!! YOU POISENED ME!! YOU BLOODY BASTARD!!" Foreman yelled, working himself into a frenzy.

"Cool your jets chocolate man, it's not poison, well not the deadly kind…. All you need to do is agree to do my bidding and I'll gladly tell you what I put in there," said House taking a sip of his own poison free coffee.

Sighing Foreman shook his head in agreement feeling like he had just sold his soul to the devil.

* * *

Please Review :-) Thanks. 


	3. Baby Talk & Falling

**Hey Everyone**,

I am sorry it's taken me this long to update, its midterm season, and I've been working overtime the last few days.

_Limaccia_: lol, yup laxatives it is. He's not mean enough to kill him ;-). Also I would really appreciate it if you let me know if you see anything wrong in the spelling/ grammar, etc.

_Sweetgreuy, LittleDragonfly23, mishy-mo, Calleigh Caine, Sapreaude_: Thanks guys, I hope you like this part too.

_Dryade: _Yup it's a House/Cameron, so far, I am almost sure that it's going to stay that way unless I turn mean throughout the story.

_BeccyJose: _You'll find out what's wrong with Cameron in the next few chapters, hopefully.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love reading your thoughts. All right, on with the story._

**Disclaimer:** You know I don't own it!

* * *

**Tuesday Evening: **

For the second day in a row, Cameron found herself exhausted, but her 12 hour "nap" the night before seemed to help a bit. She had collected the patient history from Mrs. Collins, and was on her way back to the office when her headache of the day kicked in. Popping some advil like a pro, she straightened her back and prepared herself for a brain storming session with House.

Walking into the office, she saw that Foreman already there, so she poured him a cup of coffee along with hers, and set it down in front of him, not noticing the scared look on his face. "Hiya Forwan.," she slurred.

Foreman looked at her thinking that her slurred speech was part of a joke and replied," Hiya Camwen."

Hearing Foreman's slur but ignoring it, Cameron proceeded to set up the patient history and wait for House and Chase to arrive. Figuring that she still had 15 minutes before that would happen, she set her head down on the table, and instantly fell asleep, and half an hour later, that's how House found her.

"You'd think we're getting paid to heal people," yelled House close to Cameron's ear causing her to jerk awake slamming the cup of coffee to the ground.

"Ughh, did you wally ave to do dwat," replied a sluggish Cameron.

"Aww Cameron are you trying to baby talk me?" grabbing a marker and heading for the board.

"Me baby talk you?? In your dreams baldy," replied Cameron, thinking that she just gave House more ammunition to harass her with.

"Hey!! It's not a bald spot, I just forgot to brush my hair today, and you don't see me making fun or your slurs. What can't hold your liquor Dr. Cameron?" questioned an insulted House.

Ignoring him, she began to read out loud the patient history, explaining that Mrs. Collins hasn't traveled in the last 6 months. Chase threw some comment about how most people stop moving after 90, and in turn, House asked him to run a TB test, and an MRI on her digestive tract.

Foreman finally spoke up and asked if they should test for ulcers since her blood pressure was low, and her blood PH was slightly acidic. House agreed and sent Foreman and Chase on their merry ways thinking that he had some tests of his own to run.

Cameron still slightly sleepy and disheveled looked at House waiting for her assignment. Suddenly, House threw his tennis ball at her, yelling, "catch". Not being fast enough, the ball hit her straight in the middle of her forehead knocking her off the chair.

"For the love of God house!" yelled Cameron trying to get up with some dignity. "Why do you insist on having me on the floor!"

"Funny, Foreman said the same thing last night," replied House getting a gross look from Cameron in response.

" Alright Cameron, go to the board and write the symptoms of Mrs. Collins, and then go help Chase with the TB test," said House watching as Cameron's slightly shaky handwriting filled the board.

Thinking of the symptoms he just witnessed, House didn't see Cameron's face go pale, and her eyes glaze over. However the moment her breathing hitched and she grabbed her chest, his head shot up.

--- 000 --- 000 ---

Cameron was seeing double, her chest felt like it was on fire. No matter how fast she was taking in air, she just couldn't breath. Clutching her chest, she made a pained sound that made House jump up from his chair. Her vision was growing dim, and her knees weren't going to support her any longer. Reaching out for something to hold, she lost her balance and fell down face first; losing consciousness long before she slammed her head on the hard floor.

--- 000 --- 000 ---

House watched as Cameron collapsed feeling like it was an eternity, when in reality it was only milliseconds. Rushing to her lifeless body as fast as his deformed leg could take him, he reached out with shaky hands feeling for a pulse, only to find stillness beneath his fingertips. Panic had started to set in and his own breathing was coming in short gasps. She wasn't breathing, quickly calling the nurses' station he screamed for a crash cart, and a stretcher before he started CPR on his fallen duckling.

**

* * *

Wednesday Morning: Dawn **

House found himself unable to leave the hospital, and even worse he couldn't stop think of the possible diseases Cameron might have. Too bad he had tortured Foreman for nothing, whatever Cameron had was moving fast, and he didn't think they would have a lot of time to figure out what is going on. When Cameron collapsed, he literally felt his heart skip a few beats, and his sole focus was on resuscitating her and getting her heart to beat again.

Now, House wasn't a romantic man, hell he wasn't even a fully human man with emotions and all. But if you were to ask him how he felt when Cameron's heart continued it's rhythmic beating, he would have compared it to Christmas morning.

After he intubated Cameron right in the middle of the diagnostic office, he heard Cuddy say to the nurses, " Please put her in ICU we'll be down shortly."

House's head snapped sideways as he glared at Cuddy "Put her in the room down the hall," he told the nurses with a half-crazed tone.

"House, you already have a patient, and you are emotionally tied to this one, I can't let you treat Cameron," said Cuddy trying to calm him.

"My patient has a stomach ulcer, she'll be out of here in 2 days, so I guess now I don't have any patients. I am treating Cameron," he said in a maniacal way and a stoned gaze.

Knowing that there was no way House was going to budge, Cuddy slowly nodded her head, exhaled deeply, and exited the office following Cameron to her hospital room. If she was going to let House be Cameron's physician, she'd need to keep an eye on both of them.

* * *

If you want me to continue plz review :-) 


	4. Awakening

**To Rise Again**

_Hey everyone,_

_Thank you for all your support, I know you're all wondering what's wrong with Cameron, and you will find out... in the next chapter ;-P._

_I updated twice in the same day, you should all be proud of me!!_

_So since my favourite and lucky # is 7, I'll post the next chapter if I get 7 reviews. Also let me know what you want to see in the story, I'd love to put it in the story._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, but that doesn't mean that I don't wish that I did.

**

* * *

Wednesday Afternoon:**

Wilson had decided to go into the hospital early to finish the lab results of one of his cancer patients. On his way to his office, he saw the lights on in House's office and wondered what his best friend was doing at PPTH at 7 in the morning. Opening the door slightly, he found House asleep in his chair, and unsure whether to wake him or not, Wilson shook his shoulder gently calling "House".

House first opened one eye, then the next looking questioningly at Wilson.

"Why are you here so early, did you even go home last night/" asked a curious Wilson, and was rewarded with a scratchy "No."

"Why, what happened?"

"Cameron collapsed last night, she'd gone in respiratory arrest and I had to intubate her and put her on life support," said House in a neutral tone as to not let Wilson know how worried he truly was.

"What happened? Is she ok? Are you ok?" asked Wilson in his kind tone.

"Of course I AM OK. I am not the one who collapsed and was left at the hands of a crippled doctor. I am not the one fighting for my life as we speak!" replied House sarcastically, and walked out of his office going towards Cameron's room.

* * *

Stepping into Cameron's room, House saw Chase and Foreman sitting by her bedside looking forlorn. They all knew that they couldn't run any of the vital tests until she woke up, but how were they going to do that, it's not like he can just ask her to wake up and she will.

He gave his two functioning ducklings instructions to withdraw blood samples from Cameron and run a broad-spectrum bacterial and viral test. Nodding in assent, both the younger men stepped closer to Cameron's body, took the blood samples and left the room; leaving House alone with the pale form of Cameron.

Looking around to make sure that no one was around, he brushed her bangs off her forehead feeling her cold, lifeless skin beneath his hand. It's as if she's already gone, left him alone to fend for himself. No matter how many times he told her and himself that he didn't need her, he never imagined that it would come to this. He is supposed to go first, not the other way around.

He felt his stomach drop slightly, and not knowing why he was feeling that way he shelved his thoughts for a later time when he was at home with a bottle of scotch. This wasn't the time to profess his feelings for his comrade, it's not like she would hear them anyway. There was no need to give either of them false hope, and telling her that he loves her just so she wakes up would be all lies anyways. Right?

With a frown, he raised his legs on the edge of her bed, turned on the TV and proceeded to tell her of his plans for torturing Foreman and Chase when she wakes up.

* * *

Cameron was floating in darkness… it wasn't like the darkness one feels when sleeping, no; it was colder, harsher somehow. If this was death, then it wasn't as people described it. There was no light, heavenly songs, or people that she loved; she was utterly alone. That thought alone made her want anyone to be with her, even House would be fine right now, of course he would make fun of her fear of the dark, but that's alright.

"Come on Alison, get a grip," she weakly told her self.

Although she couldn't see anything, she heard a voice break through her void, it wasn't angelic, and it seemed slightly familiar. She couldn't make out what the voice was saying, but she felt it pull her from the darkness towards something else. Whether that something else was better or worse than her current darkness, she didn't know. Willing to take her chances, she followed the voice, and allowed it to pull her out of the current nothingness.

She first heard, "I am thinking of drugging Chase and shaving his head off in his sleep, and then gluing the hair to Foreman's head with super glue," the voice said.

Then she felt pain, in every pore of her body. Her throat felt like she swallowed acid, and her head was hurting like she was run over by a train, and the voice was now loud and clear, and causing her head to go haywire. Wanting to tell the person to shut up, she tried opening her mouth and the only sound that escaped was a low moan that sounded like someone's dying car engine.

Suddenly she felt pressure on her hand, and someone shaking her shoulder. She wanted the moron to stop and tried to talk again, resulting in another moan.

* * *

House was in the middle of telling her about his evil plan that included super glue when he first heard her moan. Standing up and holding her hand he said, "Come on Cameron, I know you are awake, stop faking sleep… come on now, all the way, follow my voice," said House trying to goad her into wakefulness.

Hearing her moan again, he said, "Alright hold on you have a breathing tube in, so don't try to talk, now open your eyes for me, or I'll tell Chase that you love Foreman."

Seeing that Cameron's eyes were twitching awake, but were still droopy he padded her shoulder and instructed her to blow on the count of three to remove the breathing tube. After which he handed her a cup of water to drink.

"Cameron, how do you feel?"

"Hurt…what ha.. happened?" asked Cameron with a raspy breath.

Sighing a bit, House watched her struggle to breath, but at least she was breathing on her own.

"You collapsed in the office, your heart and breathing stopped for a few minutes but we resuscitated you, we still don't know what's wrong. We were waiting for you to wake up," said House almost ashamed of how little he was doing while she was unconscious.

"We'll get you ready for an X-Ray and CT in an hour," he continued.

Feeling like she had run a marathon, Cameron opted for nodding instead of talking.

"Cameron I just need to do some small tests all right, just try to stay awake," said house shining a light into her pupils which dilated accordingly. He did the Babinski test by running his pen along the sole of her foot, and was shocked when she tested positive.

Shit! Has she lost feeling in her legs, not wanting to worry her he said, "Cameron can you feel my hands on your feet?". He was thankful when he was rewarded with a positive nod. That was weird, she can feel him, but her muscles weren't reacting properly. Next he asked her to flex her fingers, and found her grip weak and slow to react. Finished with his preliminary tests, he patted her shoulder uncomfortably and told her to rest for a few minutes while he went to order the CT and X-Ray scans.

Quickly paging his two other ducklings, he went to the diagnostics room to brainstorm and try to figure out what was causing this to Cameron.

* * *

Come on guys, just click that tiny button, and review. Thanks 


	5. Vital Organs

**To Rise Again**

Hey everyone,

For all you patient people out there, I finally got this chapter finished, and I can't lie it's been the hardest to write. I never thought it would be hard writing a medical fiction, but trying to make this not overly geeky was pure torture. I hope you all enjoy the fruits of my labour.

_

* * *

Sweetgreuy: Here you go, here is what is wrong with her, at least for now._

_Laurel Whitney & rohe2geth4evr & AnybodysBaby & BeccyJose & SapereAude & phatchic82 & LittleDragonfly23 & band22005 The Great Susinko_ : Thank you, I am glad your are enjoying the story, I love to hear (or on this case read) what everyone thinks of my story.

_Psycho Strider:_ I LOVE your story "A touch of Destiny", and thanks for you encouragement.

_Calleigh Caine_: Thank you for your constant encouragement, even when I missed my promised deadline :-D. I look forward to reading your comments on this chapter.

_Saz89:_ I a glad I made your day, your reviews make mine too ;-)

_Queen of Blank_: No more suffering shall beget you!! LOL, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House, or his cane, or his brain (although life would be easier if I did), or anything of his.

**

* * *

Wednesday Night:**

Cameron laid in her bed feeling truly drained, scared, and mostly alone. Everyone around her was walking on eggshells, while all she wanted was someone to stay with her. She didn't need people to tell her that everything is going to be alright, or hear more lies about "how much better" she looked. It's not that she didn't appreciate the care that her colleagues were showing her, but what she needed right now was a friend. It was mostly her fault, she knew it sounded pathetic, but little by little she cut off all ties with her old life and friends. Sighing, she tried to shake off her dark thoughts only to hear a commotion outside her hospital room.

First House walked in, followed by Chase, and finally Foreman who was pushing the whiteboard into her room. House read her quizzical expression and said, "Since you're the smartest of the lot, it only seemed fair that you be present for your own diagnosis. We wouldn't want Chase to be distracted by his hair and remove any vital organs."

Not feeling like smiling or talking, she just nodded in appreciation. " Alright kids, start!" said House waving his hand in the air like a flag. He went to the board and wrote "Little Duckie," on the top, and proceeded to write her other symptoms while reading them out loud.

"Ok, now what causes ocular fatigue, muscle weakness and spasms, difficulty breathing and talking? …Did I forget anything?" said House. Foreman raised his hand like a grade 2 student and said, "well there was that respiratory arrest, but you know that isn't a big deal."

Rolling his eyes, House said, "Oh since we're stating the obvious then I can say that you're a bald juvie who needs to shed a few pounds."

"Hey, I'm just big boned, and can we focus here for a few minutes!" replied Foreman.

"Guys, calm down, you can add difficulty swallowing to your list House," said a weary Cameron.

Chase chipped in by saying, "her blood work came back and she had an abnormal white Blood cell, and antibody count."

Leave it to Chase to say the worst things, thought House. They were all doctors and knew the implications of a high white blood cell count; but it could be a lot of other things… it doesn't always mean cancer.

"Did the MRI or X-ray show any abnormal growth?" asked House; almost wishing he didn't have to hear the answer.

"Surprisingly, no," said Foreman.

House was giddy with relief; cancer was not something he could work with, but anything else he would be able to solve and treat. Smiling, House said, "good", and was rewarded with a scowl from Cameron who thought he only wanted a puzzle to solve and cancer would just be too easy. For a few minutes the room grew quiet except for Cameron's shrill breathing.

"Alright children, so what other diseases out there can you think of?" said House trying to infuse some energy in the room.

"I think it's auto-immune, and probably neurological," said Chase.

"I agree with Chase, it's hitting her neuromuscular system, it has to be neurological. I think if we're going to find out what's wrong we're going to have to biopsy her brain," said Foreman with a neutral expression.

"Woah, woah, you're not going to put anything in my brain!" shouted Cameron.

"Why, it's ok when you do it, but it's not ok when I want to do it?? Besides this could save your life!" Foreman yelled back.

"It's not like that, it might not even be neurological, just because it's autoimmune doesn't mean that you have to look in my brain first," replied Cameron trying to calm herself.

"It could be lupus, or diabetes," mumbled Chase.

House, who was an observant in the conversation till now said, "Not likely, lupus is uncommon in females her age, and diabetes doesn't run in her family. …We don't have enough symptoms yet….hmm…

Chase stay with Cameron while Foreman does the stress test; keep her on the treadmill for 20 minutes. After that start her on a broad spectrum antibiotic drip, we can't rule out a bacterial infection," and with that House left the room seeking solace in his office.

* * *

House's spider senses were tingling and they were telling him that something was amuck. Her pupils dilated fine, even with her concussion, but her eyes were droopy. There had to be something there, he just couldn't put his finger on it, usually in neuromuscular cancers the pupil isn't spared.

Bouncing his tennis ball with his I-pod in his ears, he didn't hear the knock on the door, or see Wilson sticking his head inside the office.

"Hey," said Wilson lowering himself in a chair across from House, "How is she?"

"Not better or worse, she might have Cancer," replied House in a "I don't really care" manner while continuing to bounce his ball up and down.

"And that doesn't bug you? Are you in the denial phase where you tell yourself that she's fine, or at the guilty phase where you think you could've stopped this somehow, or have you reached the asshole phase where you tell yourself you don't care?" asked Wilson harshly.

"I am at the get yourself a new friend phase," mumbled House.

"Now, now, no need to get all huffy puffy because you know I am right. House, Cameron is sick, and she needs your help and support, both as her doctor and her friend. Even if it does turn out to be cancer, she'll need all of us, especially you to stand by her," Wilson said trying to reason with House.

"WE ARE NOT FRIENDS," retorted House like a 5 year old.

"Sure whatever you say, but don't come crying to me if she dies not knowing how you feel," said Wilson as a final challenge, and with that he left House on his own to think about the ugly fear of Cameron's death.

* * *

Cameron didn't feel any better or worse when she began the stress test, but Foreman just kept increasing the speed of the treadmill. Damn him why was he still angry at her, it's as if he's enjoying torturing her. She thought he'd changed, but he insists on kicking her when she's down. " I guess, I am just going to have to prove to him that I am made of sterner stuff," she mumbled to herself.

The first 5 minutes were ok, then her chest began to hurt, and her stubbornness stopped her from calling to Foreman and asking him to stop.

A few more steps, and she was perspiring, and her heart felt like it was taking its last beat. By now Chase had noticed that she was gulping in air, and was clutching her chest. When she began to waver, he stepped closer to help her but was too slow, he watched as Cameron fell on the treadmill twisting her legs in an unnatural manner.

"Shit!" screamed Foreman from the console room. As soon as he saw Cameron wavering, he stopped the treadmill, but sadly he couldn't prevent her fall.

"Chase what the hell!! You were supposed to stand beside her to make sure that this doesn't happen. House is going to kill you!" yelled Foreman, while trying to lift a now unconsciousness Cameron.

* * *

When House read "Cameron… EMERGENCY" on the screen of his pager, that tiny sensation in the pit of stomach got stronger. He left a half eaten Ruben sandwich and left the office in a limping-jog.

Walking into Cameron's room for the second time that day he heard Foreman say, "I wonder if the fainting is a symptom of the disease."

"For once in your career, you might be right about something," spoke House making his presence known.

"What the hell happened? I hand her over fully awake with two non-broken legs and this is how you bring her back!" shouted House.

"It was Chase's fault, he didn't catch her when she began to fall," said Foreman trying to not befall House's wrath.

"But.. But" sputtered Chase.

"Yea we know you're a butt, you British ASS," said House cutting Chase off.

Both Foreman and Chase were putting casts on Cameron's legs; they looked like mad scientists experimenting on a Russian doll. House couldn't help but stare at Cameron's prone body; she was too pale, almost as pale as the bed sheets she laid on.

If it was just a fainting episode, she should be awake by now, he thought to himself. But her coma like state seems to be lasting longer than her last one. They were making her illness worse not better. This is why he doesn't like being emotionally attached to anyone, if there is a God out there, then He surely doesn't like him. With the exception of Wilson, he just couldn't seem to enjoy the existence of anyone good in his life for more than a few years.

Well not this time because Cameron is NOT going to die, he won't let her.

Racking his head for possible diseases, he said, "Foreman finish up with Cameron, and Chase, I suggest you find a tiny hole to crawl in because if you are still standing there by the time I finish blinking you might have some solid wood foreign object sticking out from one of your open orifices.

* * *

Sitting in diagnostics waiting for Foreman, he paged Wilson thinking they were going to need all the help they can get and his pride won't get in the way this time.

Not surprisingly, Foreman walked into the office alone. It would however surprised House if Chase showed his face wanting to help diagnosing Cameron, that boy had way too much to learn, and at the moment House just didn't feel like being his mentor.

Shortly after, Wilson walked in and they began brainstorming on what's happening with Cameron.

After 2 hours filled with a constant flow of wrong diagnosis, and 3 cups of coffee that Foreman made but didn't drink, House was about to pull out what little hair he had left when Foreman said, "What about MG?"

"Myasthenia Gravis?" asked Wilson.

"It fits, it's common in females her age, and explains every symptom that's on the board including her high WBC and antibody count," said Foreman justifying his reasoning.

It would also explain her pupils thought House, why didn't he think of this earlier. "Did you put her on the broad spectrum antibiotic?" he asked Foreman in a hurry.

"No, why?"

"Because if you did, she would be dead by now," said House while erasing the writing on the board, the case was solved and Cameron would be all better come Monday morning.

"Start her on 1500mg of Predinisone, and give me an hourly update, I have some charting to finish," said House tiredly.

* * *

Faking that he was doing his charting incase anyone was watching, House couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. His spidery senses were always right, but for once he chose to ignore them, and he had no idea how much he would later come to regret ignoring his gut instincts. Fate being cruel in nature had her way of taking you along on the ride of your life when you least expect it.

* * *

Please Read and Review and don't forget to come back soon, in chapter 6 Chase gets a brow beating!

"You fainted on the treadmill, and I guess Chase was too busy looking at your fun bags to catch your fall," replied House.

Note: if you want to learn more about MG go here: www.4woman.gov/faq/mgravis.htm#7


	6. Let bygones be byones

_Firstly, I want to apologize for the long delay, university and exams were a killer. But I AM OFFICIALLY A UNIVERSITY GRADUATE who will be entering med school in September YAY!_

_In other news, this chapter has been sitting there for a while, and for some reason something seems to be missing… don't know… if you figure out what seems awkward let me know._

_Oh! I also began a new story, if you get time go check it out and let me know what you think._

_-----------------000-----------------------------000----------------------------------000------------_

_**Nikki: **_Thank you and no need for anyone to have a nervous breakdown, enjoy!

_**Carrie-Ann Shaffer:**_ Thank you :-)

_**NAQUADA:**_ I appreciate your loyalty, so here's the next section.

**_LittleDragonFly23 & SapereAude & Band122005 & The Great Susinko:_** Enjoy! 

_**Sweetgreuy: **_Is it too easy?? Don't want to spoil it, but things are gonna pick up after the next two chapter.

_**Limaccia: **_Thank you, I appreciate your editing, my beta has been a bit busy lately. If you can send me your e-mail and would be willing to edit the next few chapters I would appreciate it. It is myasthenia gravis but there will be an underlying condition.

_**Stella Taylor: **_Skool sux! Hehe, but I don't think we've got a choice. Hope you like it.

_**CatchHouse21: **_Same here, I can't see him with anyone else.

_**Saz89:**_ Here it is, and I promise to try to update more regularly.

_**Queen of Blank:**_No more suffering needed in this world, so here's the next chapter.

**_Carrie-Ann Shaffer_**: Here you are, enjoy! 

**Disclaimer: **I wish, and I wish, and I wish, but nope that damn genie just won't give me House.

---------------000-----------------------------000-----------------------------000------------------

**To Rise Again**

He couldn't help but think that him pushing her away lead to this. It wasn't like he could've prevented the myasthenia gravis, but maybe he would've seen the symptoms earlier.

He fought her continuously and almost convinced himself that he rid her of the crush she had on him, but God, she was a persistent woman. She didn't give up on him no matter how much he insulted and humiliated her.

He kept asking himself if he didn't really want her then why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Is this just a case of wanting what you can't have?? It was because she was his employee that's why… he hadn't cared about anyone in years and wasn't about to start now. He was just irritated that Chase couldn't follow simple instructions. All he asked of him was to make sure that nothing happened to her, and the bastard watched as she broke both her legs. Chase has his payment coming…the bloody mongrel couldn't even keep her standing. This payback would require some serious planning,

"Might as well let him simmer for a bit, this pot is going to blow soon", said House with an evil snicker.

Looking at the wall clock he saw that it was almost 3 in the morning, and with a heavy sigh, he slowly limped to Cameron's room.

* * *

She was still unconscious and that scared him more than her Myasthenia gravis. She came to him with one disease and him and because he let his emotions get involved she now has broken legs and a grade III concussion, with any luck they'll have her in a comma before the end of the week. 

"I swear Cameron, we should be banned from entering any hospital."

It felt weird talking to someone that couldn't respond, he knew that sometimes unconsciousness patients could hear what's happening around them, but he wasn't a despondent family member, or a lover who was so desperate to get everything off their chest. He had heard her talking to him nonstop when he was shot, and his only current thought was to repay the favour.

"Pfft, I am not even sure we're friends," he said aloud.

Well in any case what harm can it do to talk to her? It's not like she'll talk back and maybe he can get rid of some of the guilt that he was carrying around.

"I warned you so many times Cameron, I'm a crippled man, both physical and emotional. But did you listen?? NO! You kept hacking at me day after day, with your kindness and hopeful eyes. You're like a little Labrador."

Taking her cold hand into his, he cupped her face with his other hand and in an uncharacteristic manner leaned over her to brush his lips against her cool cheek.

"Please open your eyes, Cameron," he whispered.

As if she had heard his plea, her eyes began to flutter and she opened her eyelids a crack.

Quickly moving away from her, he said "Cameron, can you hear me?" asked House as he limped to the light switch to dim the light in her room. Still not getting a response he said, "Cameron, if you can hear me at least nod your head," while gentle shaking her right shoulder hoping for a reaction.

Cameron separated her lips as if he was about to say something, and slowly lifted her hand to House's face, gently moving her fingers along his roughened cheek.

The touch of her smooth fingers on his face caused him to stand fixated in his spot, he felt his heart beat pick up, and her gentle caress was causing his mind to go haywire. He read the worry in her eyes Funny enough his mind and heart were on conflict, and regardless of how much he told himself he didn't care for Cameron he found his hand inching towards forehead. Before his hand could make contact with her smooth skin, her eyes closed and her hand fell on the bed. Thinking that she was unconscious, House's vision quickly snapped to the monitors and was pleased to find that she was only sleeping.

Sighing, he rang for the nurse, he said, " increase her predinosone with 50cc, and start her on 500 milligrams of amoxicillan incase we missed any infections. After the nurse left, he settled himself in the stiff wooden chair beside her bed. Before he drifted off, the single thought that he would need to have a heart to heart chat with Cameron when she awoke slipped into his mind.

* * *

At the same time that House was resting beside Cameron's bed, in a two-bedroom apartment uptown, 20 minutes away from the hospital, Chase was pissing his pants. House wasn't one to let bygones be bygones, and Chase couldn't help but wonder what's to come. 

"The best case scenario is he'll fire me…. It's the worst case scenario that's got me worried," mumbled Chase.

Oh God, he was going to have to look over his shoulder at every turn, and this time there was no Volger to protect him.

Finally in the wee hours of the morning, Chase tired himself out and fell asleep with the last hopeful thought that maybe House will be too busy with Cameron to exact revenge on him.

Yea right!!

* * *

Note: Amoxicillan and predinisone are both given to help fight infection and strengthen the immune system.

* * *

It's been a while since I was giddy with your reviews, so plz review, review, REVIEW!!! 


	7. Solitaire Me!

**To Rise Again**

Summery: Cameron gets sick of House's sarcasm.  
Spoilers: none so far  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own it!

_

* * *

_

_I am not so sure if I am going to make Cameron better, or worse. Let me know what you guys think._

_Also if you've notice I've stopped tracking the days, it just seems that in times of sickness, time and space no longer matter, and although it does help to keep track of the story, it seems that without it, I can keep you guessing on how long of a time frame each chapter is taking. Also, I think I am going to try to get Wilson and Cuddy a bit more to do in this chapter, not sure if they're going to hook-up eventually or not._

_

* * *

_

_Doctor Adenture & Janne, G & AdamITC & Carrie-Ann Shaffer & Sabu53 : Thanks so much, I hope you like this chapter._

_Chloeeleanor: Thanks chloe, and I am sorry for taking too long to update, life gets in the way._

_Bandfan24: I am soo glad that this story actually interested you enough to do some research on MG ____. Thank you for your kind words. Let's hope I don't get evil and make Cameron sicker._

_LittleDragonfly23: Thanks for the constant reviews; they make life a bit lighter._

_I guess enough jabbering, on with the story!_

* * *

**To Rise Again**

Wilson rubbed his tired eyes as he walked towards Cameron's room. He felt somewhat guilty neglecting his other patients, but this was his friend and he couldn't get himself to leave her care to someone else. He had barely gotten any sleep the night before, but felt that it was his duty to check up on Cameron. As he neared Cameron's room, he heard House's rowdy voice say, "Well Cameron, Solitaire me!" and Cameron's low voice replying, "Why must all your comments have double innuendo!"

Not wanting to interrupt what they were doing he just walked past the room as if he had another destination in mind, and decided to come back in a few hours.

Interestingly enough when he returned a few hours later, it was Cameron that was saying, "House! Stop solitairing me, that's not the point of this activity."

"Solitaring isn't even a real word Dr.Cameron," replied House in a childish voice.

Stepping into the room, Wilson saw House sitting beside Cameron's bed with a pack of cards in his hand, his face all scrunched up and his tongue sticking out. While Cameron silently rolled her eyes at him with a slight smirk on her face.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Wilson.

"Nope," said the ever-kind Allison, while at the same time House said, "Yes, I was about to solitaire myself a nice piece of Cameron."

Feeling that he was missing something, Wilson just waved to them and left for his office.

* * *

Sitting in his office doing nothing in particular, Wilson couldn't help but think about the change in House's behaviour during the last few weeks. You would have to be blind not to see that he was getting closer to Allison, and in his own messed up way, House probably does like and care for her, but what did that mean. Sadly being House's best friend didn't always mean that he knew what was going on in his head.

Lately House had been ignoring him, and they hadn't had their heart-to- heart in a few weeks, and it would be a lie if he didn't admit he missed his friend. It wasn't like he didn't know anyone else in the hospital, but House wasn't like anyone else, and his hostile behaviour towards people in general somehow makes life more simplistic. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to complain that God sent him a break from the proverbial thorn in his side.

Laying his head down on his desk, his last thought before he drifted off to sleep was, "How come no one ever solitaires me?"

* * *

It was 6:30 pm, and time to go home, and Dr. Cuddy was sure she was going to scream if one more person came up to her and asked for a favour. She was human too, didn't anyone realize that? Needing a friend and not having many, she knocked on Wilson's door and stepped in his office only to find him sleeping.

"It seems that House has rubbed off on him," whispered Cuddy.

Clearing her throat loudly, and stamping her high heels on the ground, Cuddy tried anything she could to wake Wilson. She began blushing as Wilson, lifted his head, eyes still blurry, hair all over the place, and what she thought to be a slight trail of drool on his chin.

"Oh.. umm.. I didn't sleep too well last night and," Wilson began stuttering only to be cut off with a wave of Cuddy's right hand.

"It's alright, I understand. It's just that it's 6:30 and time to go home, and umm I just wanted to know if you wanted, I mean it's okay if you can't, but if you wanted, we could go for a drink," said a very anxious Cuddy.

Still a bit groggy from his nap, Wilson could only think that this was the first time he saw the dean of medicine unsure of herself. Thinking of her offer he was tempted to say no, but wasn't he the one that was feeling lonely only a few hours ago? They both needed a friend, and not much harm could come out of having a drink with her.

"Sure," was Wilson's simple answer.

_**

* * *

A few hours later, no one knows how many:**_

Hearing the strong shrill of his beeper, Wilson looked at the bedside clock and saw that it was 2 in the morning. Who would be paging him at this hour?

As he tried to turn to see who paged him, he found a dainty feminine arm lying across his chest.

"What the hell?" was the small whisper that came out his mouth.

"Oh Shit, SHIT, SHIT!! No harm, I said, well I was definitely wrong. Oh God, this was bad," Cuddy was lying beside him with her head on his shoulder, and her legs were entwined with his. There was no way he was going to reach his pager without waking her.

Thinking that House's evil was rubbing off on him, he slowly pinched her nose hoping that the need for oxygen would wake her up and he wouldn't have to deal with this just this moment. As soon as he heard Cuddy gasp for air, he quickly slid from under her, grabbed his pager and threw his body off of the bed. Being the chicken he was, he grabbed his clothes, and car keys and left the room before Cuddy realized what was going on. Oh he knew he was going to have to talk to her eventually, but he needed more time to piece the memories of last night together.

As he pushed his car key into the ignition, he mumbled to himself, "It seems that I've just been solitaired."

* * *

It was 4:30 a.m. when Chase was finally able to drag himself from his bed to check the message on his pager, all it said was, "Cameron EMERGENCY, H". To be honest, at first Chase thought House was playing a prank, but thought it better to check in just in case Cameron had deteriorated throughout the night. All he kept thinking was throughout the short drive to the hospital was, "I hope that doesn't have anything to do with her broken legs".

* * *

Wilson was the first to look up when Chase came into the room two hours after the page that House sent, and like House, he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Nice of you to finally show up, you know we wouldn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep, but desperate circumstances call for desperate measures," said a really pissed off House.

* * *

You know the drill, you let me know your thoughts, and I hopefully can write again. So be nice and keep that smile on my face with your reviews. 


End file.
